The present invention generally relates to the field of flip chip packaging, and in particular to a submount holder for precisely retaining a die of light emitting diode (LED) in position during packaging and wiring process of the LED die.
A die of light emitting diodes (LEDs) generally comprises a transparent substrate on which a N-type semiconductor layer forming a first electrode terminal, a light generating layer and a P-type semiconductor layer forming a second electrode terminal are sequentially formed and stacked. Thereafter, wires are respectively mounted to the N-type and P-type semiconductor layers and the device is then package. An LED die is thus completed. When the LED die is energized via the wires, the LED gives off light.
Since the die has a very small size, the electrodes formed on the P-type and N-type semiconductor layers are tiny and wiring becomes very difficult. Mass production of the LED die is thus subject to the limitation of the wiring problems.
An object of the present invention is to provide a submount holder for precisely positioning an LED die in flip chip packaging process and preventing the die from undesired movement during the packaging and wiring process.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a submount holder for correctly positioning an LED die in a flip chip packaging process for fool-proof purposes.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a submount holder for enhancing chip bonding with holder and thus improving the mass production of flip chip packaging.
To achieve the above objects, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a submount holder for flip chip packaging of light emitting diode (LED) comprising a substrate on which a body is formed. The body defines a cavity sized and shaped to snugly receive an LED die therein. The cavity precisely retains the die in position and prevents the die from arbitrary movement during a packaging and wiring process. First and second connection sections are formed on opposite sides of the cavity and respectively connected to the cavity by a channel. A conductively layer is formed on the substrate in the cavity, the first and second connection sections and the channels connecting the connection sections and the cavity. A groove is defined in the body and extends through the cavity with the connection sections located on opposite sides of the groove. The conductive layer is divided by the groove into separated and isolated portions. The die is received in the cavity with positive and negative terminals thereof respectively engaging the conductive layers of the first and second connection sections. The first and second connection sections allow for ready connection of wires thereto for a wiring process of the package.